Food Costs
__TOC__ Feeding dragons with food grown at the Farm, Large Farm, or Enchanted Farm will help them to gain levels. As a dragon gains levels, it earns more per hour, and at certain stages of evolution, its appearance will change as well. Currently, a dragon can be fed up to level 15. Each level requires a certain amount of food. Dragons must be fed a total of 5 times per level in order to gain a new one. Below is a list of the total amount of food that a dragon needs to gain its next level. There are many different food patterns that a dragon might follow. To see which dragon uses which food pattern, check below or view its food costs on the individual dragon pages. You may navigate to individual dragon pages by clicking their names or icons on the list of Dragons. Cost Pattern A |-| A= |-| A (Fire)= |-| A (Forest/Air)= Cost Pattern B |-| B= |-| B (Water)= Cost Pattern C Cost Pattern D Cost Pattern E Cost Pattern F Cost Pattern G Cost Pattern H Cost Pattern I Cost Pattern J Dragon Food Cost Patterns |-| A = *Air Dragon* *Fire Dragon* *Firegrass Dragon *Forest Dragon* *Forestfire Dragon *Ice Age Dragon *Landworm Dragon *Life Dragon *Wild Dragon |-| B = *Abominable Dragon *Athletic Dragon *Atlantis Dragon *Blizzard Dragon *Carnival Dragon *Celtic Dragon *Chrome Dragon *Clown Dragon *Coastal Dragon *Eagle Dragon *Elements Dragon *Fairy Dragon *Firestorm Dragon *Fruitful Dragon *Honeybee Dragon *Island Dragon *Jewelry Dragon *Maple Dragon *Mermaid Dragon *Metal Dragon *Meteor Dragon *Mindvolt Dragon *Mirage Dragon *Mist Dragon *Neo Black Dragon *Neo Bubble Dragon *Neo Goblin Dragon *Parakeet Dragon *Pretty Dragon *Pyramid Dragon *Scarecrow Dragon *Scorpion Dragon *Seabreeze Dragon *Serpent Dragon *Spark Dragon *Storm Dragon *Sweetie Dragon *Viking Dragon *Water Dragon* *Web Dragon |-| C = *Diamond Dragon *Hoot Dragon *Infinity Dragon *Leaf Dragon *Magic Dragon *Virtue Dragon *Volt Dragon |-| D = *Aether Dragon *Ancestor Dragon *Android Dragon *Aurora Dragon *Award Dragon *Banshee Dragon *Beast Dragon *Bonsai Dragon *Bronze Age Dragon *Cactus Dragon *Candy Corn Dragon *Charm Dragon *Cinder Fyre Dragon *Coral Dragon *Corsair Dragon *Crusader Dragon *Cursed Rose Dragon *Deadwood Dragon *Dreamcatcher Dragon *Earth Day Dragon *Enchantress Dragon *Familiar Dragon *Fireflash Dragon *Forest Fyre Dragon *Fortune Dragon *Fossil Dragon *Gaia Dragon *Galleon Dragon *Genie Dragon *Ghoul Dragon *Gold Dragon *Gorgeous Dragon *Iron Age Dragon *Jack Dragon *Jingle Bell Dragon *Kenyan Dragon *King Dragon *Lamplight Dragon *Little Monster Dragon *Lonestar Dragon *Magpie Dragon *Mardi Gras Dragon *Mercury Dragon *Mistmoth Dragon *Music Dragon *Neo Bat Dragon *Neo Witch Dragon *Nomad Dragon *Old Hermit Dragon *Ornament Dragon *Paper Lantern Dragon *Parade Dragon *Planet Dragon *Plum Blossom Dragon *Poison Dragon *Polar Dragon *Poprock Dragon *Protector Dragon *Pumpkin Dragon *Pumpking Dragon *Pyre Dragon *Quetzal Dragon *Radiant Dragon *Sabretooth Dragon *Sasquatch Dragon *Slumber Dragon *Snowdrop Dragon *Snowflake Dragon *Splatter Dragon *Stone Spirit Dragon *Succulent Dragon *Summer Lily Dragon *Sunken Dragon *Titan Dragon *Toothy Dragon *Trickster Dragon *Unruly Dragon *Waverider Dragon *Were Dragon *Whitecap Dragon *Wisp Dragon *Witch Dragon *Wizard Dragon *Zombie Dragon |-| E = *Aboriginal Dragon *Abyss Dragon *Aerialist Dragon *Alpine Dragon *Acrobat Dragon *Ancient Dragon *Anemone Dragon *Anubis Dragon *Apollo Dragon *Aquamarine Dragon *Aquarius Dragon *Archer Dragon *Aries Dragon *Artifact Dragon *Artist Dragon *Astro Dragon *Awoken Dragon *Ballot Dragon *Basilisk Dragon *Beaded Dragon *Bedrock Dragon *Below Dragon *Bengal Dragon *Birthstone Dragon *Blackhole Dragon *Blacksmith Dragon *Bladewing Dragon *Blast Dragon *Bliss Dragon *Blossom Dragon *Blue Tang Dragon *Bonfire Dragon *Bountiful Dragon *Breeze Dragon *Bride Dragon *Brightsteel Dragon *Bubble Dragon *Bubble Gum Dragon *Camelot Dragon *Candy Cane Dragon *Cave Dragon *Chandelier Dragon *Charisma Dragon *Cherry Blossom Dragon *Christmas Tree Dragon *Chroma Dragon *Cinnamon Dragon *Circuit Dragon *Citrus Dragon *Cleric Dragon *Cloud Rider Dragon *Clownfish Dragon *Cobra Dragon *Confection Dragon *Cornucopia Dragon *Cosmos Dragon *Courier Dragon *Cupid Dragon *Cutie Dragon *Daisy Dragon *Daredevil Dragon *Dark Orchid Dragon *Dark Unicorn Dragon *Darkmoon Dragon *Darkwing Dragon *Dawn Dragon *Deep Freeze Dragon *Deep Sea Dragon *Demolition Dragon *Divine Dragon *Double-Dye Dragon *Dozer Dragon *Dracula Dragon *Drama Dragon *Dread Captain Dragon *Dreamweaver Dragon *Earth Dragon *Eco Dragon *Egyptian Dragon *Electric Dragon *Elf Dragon *Emberglow Dragon *Emerald Dragon *Emperor Dragon *Empress Dragon *Empyreal Dragon *Enlightened Dragon *Eve Dragon *Explorer Dragon *Father Dragon *Feathered Dragon *Festive Light Dragon *Fir Dragon *Fire Opal Dragon *Firemane Dragon *Fireworks Dragon *Flametail Dragon *Flamingo Dragon *Flower Dragon *Flower Power Dragon *Fluffy Dragon *Fog Dragon *Fool Dragon *Fortune Teller Dragon *FrankenDragon *Frostbite Dragon *Frostfire Dragon *Frostwolf Dragon *Full Moon Dragon *Future Dragon *Galaxy Dragon *Gatekeeper Dragon *Germany Dragon *Ghost Armor Dragon *Ghoststone Dragon *Giftwrap Dragon *Gilded Knight Dragon *Gingerbread Dragon *Giving Dragon *Glacial Dragon *Glass Dragon *Glider Dragon *Glowstone Dragon *Gold Hunter Dragon *Golden Dragon *Good Luck Dragon *Green Thumb Dragon *Groom Dragon *Guardian Dragon *Hanukkah Dragon *Harvest Dragon *Healer Dragon *Hearth Dragon *Henna Dragon *Hermes Dragon *Hermit Dragon *Hibiscus Dragon *High Noon Dragon *Holly Dragon *Holographic Dragon *Honeysuckle Dragon *Honor Dragon *Hook Dragon *Horizon Dragon *Hot-air Dragon *Humming Dragon *Icebreaker Dragon *Igloo Dragon *Illusionist Dragon *Incognito Dragon *Inquisitor Dragon *Intricate Egg Dragon *Invisible Dragon *Ironbark Dragon *Jaeger Dragon *Japanese Dragon *Jigsaw Dragon *Jungle Dragon *Justice Dragon *Kaboom Dragon *Killerwhale Dragon *Kite Dragon *Knightmare Dragon *Ladybug Dragon *Lantern Dragon *Lavender Dragon *LeftHeart Dragon *Leprechaun Dragon *Lighthouse Dragon *Lightning Dragon *Lily Dragon *Limerick Dragon *Little Red Dragon *Little Wizard Dragon *Loch Ness Dragon *Loki Dragon *Lorekeeper Dragon *Love Letter Dragon *Lovelight Dragon *Lumberjack Dragon *Lunar Horse Dragon *Lunar Luck Dragon *Lunar Monkey Dragon *Lunar Ram Dragon *Macaw Dragon *Magma Dragon *Manticore Dragon *Marionette Dragon *Marshmallow Dragon *Masquerade Dragon *May Dragon *Melody Dragon *Messenger Dragon *Midnight Dragon *Mire Dragon *Miss Mummy Dragon *Monsoon Dragon *Moonrise Dragon *Mosaic Dragon *Moth Dragon *Musketeer Dragon *Mystic Dragon *Nature Dragon *Nautilus Dragon *Neo Blue Dragon *Neo Bride Dragon *Neo Diamond Dragon *Neo Green Dragon *Neo Red Dragon *Neo Yellow Dragon *Neo White Dragon *Neon Dragon *New Year Dragon *Night Bloom Dragon *Night Imp Dragon *Nightwing Dragon *Nightstalker Dragon *Nordic Dragon *Northern Light Dragon *Northwest Dragon *Nova Dragon *Nutcracker Dragon *Nymph Dragon *Nyx Dragon *Oni Dragon *Ophiuchus Dragon *Origami Dragon *Overgrowth Dragon *Paisley Dragon *Paladin Dragon *Pansy Dragon *Papa Dragon *Passion Dragon *Past Dragon *Patchwork Dragon *Pathfinder Dragon *Patriotic Dragon *Penguin Dragon *Penumbra Dragon *Peppermint Dragon *Phantom Dragon *Phase Dragon *Picnic Dragon *Pinata Dragon *Pirate Dragon *Pixie Dragon *Plague Doctor Dragon *Poinsettia Dragon *Poison Ivy Dragon *Pokey Dragon *Polynesian Dragon *Portal Dragon *Poseidon Dragon *Pot of Gold Dragon *Present Dragon *Psychedelic Dragon *Puffer Dragon *Quicksand Dragon *Quicksilver Dragon *Quilted Dragon *Rainbow Rose Dragon *Raindance Dragon *Rainy Day Dragon *Rattle Dragon *Red Lantern Dragon *Red Rose Dragon *Regrowth Dragon *Reindeer Dragon *Ridgeback Dragon *RightHeart Dragon *Rising Sun Dragon *River Dragon *Rose Dragon *Rose Magma Dragon *Ruby Dragon *Sailor Dragon *Sandstorm Dragon *Santa Dragon *Sapphire Dragon *Scandinavian Dragon *Scorch Dragon *Scylla Dragon *Sea Dragon *Sea Turtle Dragon *Seafarer Dragon *Seasonal Dragon *Seastar Dragon *Shadow Dragon *Shaman Dragon *Shamrock Dragon *Siamese Dragon *Silver Dragon *Silver Screen Dragon *Skull Dragon *Sky Dragon *Sled Dragon *Sniffles Dragon *Snowball Dragon *Snowfall Dragon *Snow Globe Dragon *Snowman Dragon *Snowstorm Dragon *Sobek Dragon *Soccer Dragon *Solar Dragon *Sorcerer Dragon *Soul Dragon *Sour Candy Dragon *Spelunking Dragon *Spicy Dragon *Spirit Crystal Dragon *Spooky Tree Dragon *St. Patrick's Dragon *Stardust Dragon *Storm8 Dragon *Strength Dragon *Sugar Plum Dragon *Sulfur Dragon *Summer Elf Dragon *Sunbeam Dragon *Sunblaze Dragon *Sunset Dragon *Sunshower Dragon *Sunstone Dragon *Super Dragon *Supernova Dragon *Supersonic Dragon *Sweater Dragon *Sweet Tooth Dragon *Swimmer Dragon *Taurus Dragon *Teacher Dragon *Teacup Dragon *Templar Dragon *Terra Dragon *Thai Dragon *Thunderbird Dragon *Thunderstorm Dragon *Tinkerer Dragon *Tiny Dragon *Torchlight Dragon *Toxic Dragon *Treat Dragon *Tree Frog Dragon *Tree Topper Dragon *Transformation Dragon *Tribal Dragon *Tricrown Dragon *Truffle Dragon *Tsunami Dragon *Tulip Dragon *Turkey Dragon *Twilight Dragon *Twin Star Dragon *Underworld Dragon *Unicorn Dragon *Vinecrawler Dragon *Visitor Dragon *Voodoo Doll Dragon *Wardrum Dragon *Warrior King Dragon *Warrior Princess Dragon *Warrior Queen Dragon *Waterfall Dragon *Watermelon Dragon *Whale Dragon *Whirlwind Dragon *White Bengal Dragon *White Chocolate Dragon *White Witch Dragon *Wicked Witch Dragon *Winter Games Dragon *Winter Rose Dragon *Winter Solstice Dragon *Wooden Dragon *Yeti Dragon *Zen Dragon |-| F = *Above Dragon *Angel Dragon *Arbiter Dragon *Avalanche Dragon *Ballet Dragon *Battlesteed Dragon *Beacon Dragon *Beauty Dragon *Black Cat Dragon *Boo Dragon *Bright Phoenix Dragon *Caesar Dragon *Chocolate Dragon *Comic Dragon *Compass Rose Dragon *Contender Dragon *Crescent Dragon *Crown Jewel Dragon *Crystal Dragon *Cupcake Dragon *Cursed Idol Dragon *Daydreamer Dragon *Daywing Dragon *Downpour Dragon *Dream Dragon *Duchess Dragon *Dueler Dragon *Elder Dragon *Ember Dragon *Fluorescent Dragon *Freedom Dragon *Fuzzy Dragon *Garnet Dragon *Graffiti Dragon *Griffin Dragon *Hidden Gem Dragon *High Priestess Dragon *Honeycomb Dragon *Hot Chocolate Dragon *Hula Dragon *Hypnosis Dragon *Hypnotic Dragon *Ice Cream Dragon *Icecrown Dragon *Ice Queen Dragon *Icicle Dragon *Immovable Dragon *Imp Dragon *Islander Dragon *Jack O' Dragon *Kaiju Dragon *Koi Dragon *Kung-Fu Dragon *Laserlight Dragon *Leopard Dragon *Liberty Dragon *Light Dragon *Lost Bones Dragon *Love Dragon *Lovers Dragon *Lovers Tree Dragon *Luck Dragon *Lunar Rooster Dragon *Mama Dragon *Meadow Dragon *Medic Dragon *Meditation Dragon *Mistletoe Dragon *Mithril Dragon *Moon Petal Dragon *Neo Pink Dragon *Neo Purple Dragon *Old Trinket Dragon *Opal Dragon *Pastel Dragon *Pegasus Dragon *Petal Dragon *Queen Dragon *Rainbow End Dragon *Ripscale Dragon *Snowangel Dragon *Spell Dragon *Stalactite Dragon *Stalagmite Dragon *Stellar Aurora Dragon *Sunrise Dragon *Sugar Skull Dragon *Sunshine Dragon *Time Travel Dragon *Torchbearer Dragon *Tropic Tide Dragon *Tusker Dragon *Venomous Dragon *Villainess Dragon *Warpaint Dragon *Wildheart Dragon *Winter Dragon *Winter Glass Dragon *Winter Lily Dragon |-| G = *8 Bit Dragon *Achilles Dragon *Ambassador Dragon *Amethyst Dragon *Amphora Dragon *Angelfire Dragon *Aphrodite Dragon *Archangel Dragon *Archon Dragon *Ares Dragon *Armor Dragon *Artemis Dragon *Athena Dragon *Atlas Dragon *Aqua Dragon *Avenging Dragon *Azurite Dragon *Balloon Dragon *Barbarian Dragon *Bat Dragon *Battlecaster Dragon *Beastmaster Dragon *Behemoth Dragon *Berserker Dragon *Black Diamond Dragon *Black Ice Dragon *Black Pearl Dragon *Black Rose Dragon *Blue Moon Dragon *Blue Peacock Dragon *Bluebell Dragon *Brazil Dragon *Bride of Franken Dragon *Bronzetalon Dragon *Butterfly Dragon *Cancer Dragon *Capricorn Dragon *Carousel Dragon *Cauldron Dragon *Centurion Dragon *Cerberus Dragon *Chameleon Dragon *Chariot Dragon *Chess Dragon *Chimera Dragon *Cirque Dragon *Clockwork Dragon *Cloud Dragon *Colossal Dragon *Cotton Candy Dragon *Creation Dragon *Crownprince Dragon *Cyber Dragon *Dapper Dragon *Dark Angel Dragon *Dark Crystal Dragon *Dark Naga Dragon *Dark Phoenix Dragon *Dark Prime Chrono Dragon *Dawntree Dragon *Deep Dragon *Devil Dragon *Diamond Horn Dragon *Diamond Prism Dragon *Disco Dragon *Dizzy Dragon *Druid Dragon *Dusk Dragon *Easter Dragon *Earthquake Dragon *Easter Egg Dragon *Emerald Knight Dragon *England Dragon *Fire Giant Dragon *Fireflower Dragon *Firefly Dragon *Four-Leaf Dragon *Frightmare Dragon *Gadget Dragon *Gargoyle Dragon *Gemini Dragon *Gentle Knight Dragon *Geode Dragon *Glitter Dragon *Goblin Dragon *Godmother Dragon *Goodwitch Dragon *Gossamer Dragon *Greek Dragon *Guardian Angel Dragon *Gummy Dragon *Hades Dragon *Harmony Knight Dragon *Harvest Moon Dragon *Helios Dragon *Hera Dragon *Hercules Dragon *Highland Dragon *Hippogriff Dragon *Hunter Dragon *Hydra Dragon *Ice Knight Dragon *Idol Dragon *Illusion Dragon *Impetus Dragon *Iridescent Dragon *Ivory Dragon *Jasmine Dragon *Jungle Queen Dragon *Kabuki Dragon *Lacewing Dragon *Lightmare Dragon *Lightspeed Dragon *Lollipop Dragon *Lovebird Dragon *Lunar Fyre Dragon *Mad Scientist Dragon *Magic Lamp Dragon *Magnetic Dragon *Mammoth Dragon *March Mayhem Dragon *Mask Dragon *Mech Dragon *Medusa Dragon *Mischief Dragon *Moon Dragon *Moonlight Dragon *Mother Dragon *Mummy Dragon *Mythic Dragon *Nano Dragon *Never Ending Dragon *Night Dragon *Nightlight Dragon *Obsidian Dragon *Olympus Dragon *Oracle Dragon *Paradise Dragon *Peace Dragon *Peacock Dragon *Pearl Dragon *Pharaoh Dragon *Pink Lotus Dragon *Plasma Dragon *Platinum Dragon *Poetry Dragon *Porcelain Dragon *Prime Arcane Dragon *Prime Energy Dragon *Prime Life Dragon *Prime Loyal Dragon *Prime Magic Dragon *Prime Power Dragon *Prize Fighter Dragon *Radioactive Dragon *Rainbow Sentinel Dragon *Rapunzel Dragon *Razorback Dragon *Rhyme Dragon *Rose Knight Dragon *Samurai Dragon *Scarab Dragon *Seahorse Dragon *Seer Dragon *Sentinel Dragon *Shooting Star Dragon *Shoreline Dragon *Skeleking Dragon *Skelequeen Dragon *Skeletal Knight Dragon *Skylord Dragon *Skyshatter Dragon *Skysurfer Dragon *Sky Giant Dragon *Smoke Dragon *Snap Dragon *Snowmelt Dragon *Solar Fyre Dragon *Sorceress Dragon *Soulmate Dragon *Sparkler Dragon *Spartan Dragon *Spirit Warrior Dragon *Stalwart Dragon *Starlight Dragon *Starry Night Dragon *Steel Samurai Dragon *Steelflare Dragon *Sterling Silver Dragon *Summer Solstice Dragon *Sun Dragon *Sunburst Dragon *Sunflower Dragon *Swan Dragon *Tarot Dragon *Teddy Dragon *Thanksgiving Dragon *Three Kings Dragon *Tie Dye Dragon *Tinsel Dragon *Topaz Dragon *Trick or Treat Dragon *Tricorn Dragon *Trojan Dragon *USA Dragon *Valentine Dragon *Valiant Dragon *Venetian Dragon *Warrior Prince Dragon *White Magic Dragon *White Ninja Dragon *White Rose Dragon *Wildflower Dragon *Winddancer Dragon *Wreath Dragon *Zephyr Dragon |-| H = *Alchemy Dragon *Ancient Star Dragon *Amazon Dragon *Amber Dragon *Arcane Dragon *Astromancer Dragon *Autumn Dragon *Avatar Dragon *Beryl Dragon *Big Bad Dragon *Black Knight Dragon *Black Swan Dragon *Cartographer Dragon *Castle Dragon *Celestial Dragon *Chakra Dragon *Cheshire Dragon *Cleopatra Dragon *Comet Dragon *Cosmic Dragon *Darksteel Dragon *Dino Dragon *Dionysus Dragon *Double Rainbow Dragon *Dynasty Dragon *Eclipse Dragon *Equinox Dragon *Ethereal Dragon *Fairytale Dragon *Falling Leaf Dragon *Fates Dragon *Forbidden Dragon *Fruition Dragon *Gemstone Dragon *Gilded Dragon *Gladiator Dragon *Glasswing Dragon *Glimmer Dragon *Gold Horizon Dragon *Goldleaf Dragon *Goldwing Dragon *Golem Dragon *Halloqueen Dragon *Hammerhead Dragon *Headless Dragon *Huntress Dragon *Immortal Dragon *Independence Dragon *Iris Dragon *Jade Dragon *Jester Dragon *Kaleido Dragon *Kintsugi Dragon *Kitsune Dragon *Knight Dragon *Leo Dragon *Leviathan Dragon *Libra Dragon *Light Mother Dragon *Lotus Dragon *Luminous Dragon *Lunar Rainbow Dragon *Malachite Dragon *Marble Dragon *Midas Dragon *Morning Glory Dragon *Mossrock Dragon *Naga Dragon *Night Elf Dragon *Nightmare Dragon *Ninja Dragon *Northstar Dragon *Nouveau Dragon *Onyx Dragon *Owl Dragon *Phoenix Dragon *Pisces Dragon *Pride Dragon *Prime Chroma Dragon *Prime Eternal Dragon *Prime Void Dragon *Prism Dragon *Pterodactyl Dragon *Quartz Dragon *Quasar Dragon *Rainbow Dragon *Raven Dragon *Red Queen Dragon *Rex Dragon *Rogue Dragon *Rose Gold Dragon *Royal Dragon *Rune Dragon *Sagittarius Dragon *Saturn Dragon *Scorpio Dragon *Secret Dragon *Shell Dragon *Skeleton Dragon *Social Dragon *Space Dragon *Spellthorn Dragon *Sphinx Dragon *Spider Dragon *Spirit Dragon *Spirit Queen Dragon *Spring Dragon *Stainglass Dragon *Steampunk Dragon *Stone Dragon *Summer Dragon *Supreme Dragon *Tanuki Dragon *The Dark One *Tiger's Eye Dragon *Tigerfly Dragon *Treasure Dragon *Triceratops Dragon *Triple Rainbow Dragon *Troll Dragon *Tropic Dragon *Turquoise Dragon *Turtle Dragon *Valkyrie Dragon *Vampire Dragon *Virgo Dragon *Warden Dragon *Warmth Dragon *White Gold Dragon *Wish Dragon *Wood Nymph Dragon *Wraith Dragon *Yin Yang Dragon *Zeus Dragon |-| I = *Adventure Dragon *Afterlife Dragon *Aladdin Dragon *Apprentice Dragon *Bundled Dragon *Chronicler Dragon *Crypt Dragon *Curio Dragon *Dame of Darkness Dragon *Delver Dragon *Forgefather Dragon *Frozen Dragon *Fungi Dragon *Ice Giant Dragon *Ignis Dragon *Little Hero Dragon *Lord of Light Dragon *Lost Love Dragon *Mage Dragon *Moonglow Dragon *Old Watcher Dragon *Playful Dragon *Prankster Dragon *Punk Dragon *Ranger Dragon *Seeker Dragon *Spooky Dragon *Sunlight Dragon *Sultana Dragon *Surprise Dragon *Thoughtful Dragon *White Glass Dragon |-| J = *Auntie Dragon *Bronze Dragon *Buried Bones Dragon *Candy Hoard Dragon *Creator Dragon *Creepy Dragon *Dark Omen Dragon *Demon Dragon *Grandma Dragon *Moss Dragon *Neo Rainbow Dragon *Noble Dragon *Rustling Dragon *Sand Castle Dragon *Snow Owl Dragon *Stargazer Dragon *Tombstone Dragon *Tracker Dragon *Trick Dragon *Twilight Rose Dragon *Whiplash Dragon Category:Gameplay